


The cake is (not) a lie.

by sarajessica



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Double Entendre, Fluffy, Frerard, Gen, M/M, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajessica/pseuds/sarajessica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double entendres aplenty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cake is (not) a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Can be seen as gen. Some double entendres. Not what it looks like.

"Oh my god Gee, it’s huge!" Frank exclaims.  
"I know, right!" Gerard holds it a bit tighter and grips it harder. "It’s all for you Frankie, every last bit of it!"  
Frank starts salivating at the sight and lets a tiny moan slip. Gerard grins harder and lifts an eyebrow.  
"You want it that bad Frankie?"  
"Yes Gee, please let me taste it! It looks gorgeous and I cant wait to have it in my mouth. I bet it tastes even better than it looks! I can't wait to blow it!"  
"Alright Frankie, you’ll get it. Hold your horses and let me put it on the table and then you can blow out the candles."  
"Thank you Gee, it's the best birthday cake I've ever seen!"  
Frank smiles and gives Gerard a kiss on the cheek before he dives right in on the cake.


End file.
